Never Again
by Gymgal99
Summary: Definitely OOC, because honestly, who could picture Jake cheating on Sam? One-shot, for now, and probably always will be because I'm terrible with keeping up with chapter stories. Song: Never Again by the wonderful Kelly Clarkson.


Jacob Ely. Childhood best friend, I idolized him. Jacob Ely. Boyfriend, I swore he'd be my forever. Jacob Ely. Ex-boyfriend. Never Again.

* * *

We all have those people in our lives that we instantly dislike, for whatever reason, we do. When Kelly Roberts showed up to the annual New Year Bonfire at Riverbend, I instantly hated her.

I hadn't seen Jake since Thanksgiving. He had gotten home from college days before Christmas; however, had family obligations for the holidays. When the family got back from visiting relatives, Kelly came back with them on New Year's Eve.

I knew about Jake's friendship with Kelly since it started. He hid nothing, and I could honestly say, it didn't go beyond friendship. When he introduced us, he laid it out on the table with a one-armed hug. "And this is Samantha Anne, childhood bestfriend, long-term girlfriend." Jake was never openly affectionate; not in front of others. It was almost as if he wanted to prove to me that there was nothing to worry about with Kelly. And I didn't.

She smiled, but I didn't buy it; I saw the way she adverted her eyes when he hugged me, and at midnight, kissed me. It was obvious that she had a thing for my boyfriend. It irritated me, but Jake loved me, he proved it, right?

I managed to get through the week faking smiles and biting my tongue. I didn't like the idea of Jake living at the same college as her while I was stuck in Nevada. Jake was strong; no number of attempts at seduction would work on him..right?

Wrong.

* * *

["Kelly Roberts-'Finally have my cowboy! Kelly&Jake forever!'"]

Below, Quinn had commented "What about Sammy?!" and I couldn't resist adding, "Yeah, what about Sammy?" I slammed Brynna's laptop closed, not wanting to see the rest. I never wanted Facebook anyway..

With my boots on, I plopped my Stetson on my head and headed to the barn. Not even haltering her, I swung onto Tempest's back with a chunk of mane. I took off to the mountains, not looking back.

Four hours later, and sixty missed calls from dad (only ten from Jake) I arrived home safely, delivered by the Phantom. With a relieved sigh, I watched Tempest grazing by the barn, waiting to be put in her stall.

Dad, Brynna and Gram were no undoubtedly mad, but I didn't care. I needed to blow off some steam, and I did. I would handle the rest later.

Long story short, I was grounded; no leaving the ranch for a month. No problem.

* * *

"Sam," a knock sounded on my bedroom door, "letter for you. Just read it Sweetie." With a sigh, I hauled myself out of bed, to face Gram. "I'm not reading anything from him." She looked down. She handed me the envelope, squeezed my shoulder gently and left.

"Samantha Anne Forster" "Jake Ely" My fist instinctively close around the unopened letter, crushing it.

Slipping my boots on, now in the kitchen, I told a very pregnant Brynna, "I'm going for a ride, and Brynna? I'm sorry for being gone so long that day. I promise I'll be back before dark." I tried to smile, and found it wasn't as hard as it was four months ago. She smiled back, nodded her permission and went back to her work on her laptop.

Trotting to the pasture fence, I whistled for Tempest. She, and Ace of course, loped eagerly to where I was waiting with her tack. I gave Ace a pat and promised him an apple later tonight. Moments later Tempest's hooves made a thunderous noise crossing the bridge over the La Charla. We took off to War Drum Flatts, horse and rider as one.

Tempest's greying mane whipped into my eyes as we galloped across the open playa. Tears streamed from my face, and I let them. My stampede string was so taut around my neck, I was choking, but the pain was nothing compared to remembering where the hat came from.

With no thought of the danger I could be putting myself in, I settled the reins between my teeth and used my hands to push myself up awkwardly. Once on my feet and balanced, I held the reins with my left hand and put my right arm out. With a cowgirl yell, I stood on a galloping horse, feeling happier and lighter than I had in four months.

Eventually, Tempest and I made our way to her sire's home. Emerging from the cave, we were welcomed with neighs and joyous whinnies. I slipped off Tempest's tack and gave her shoulder an affectionate pat, and received a gentle shove before she joined the mares grazing.

"Oh Zanzibar," I cooed. I smiled when my wild stallion friend trotted over for affection. I rubbed his strong neck that I had cried upon many nights. My fingers combed through his silver mane, pulling several loose stands. I stuffed them in my pocket and continued. "I got something boy," I whispered, as if someone could actually hear me. I slipped the crumpled letter and pack of matches from my back pocket. "He can't leave well enough alone; he never could. He's gonna be back soon Zanzibar, I don't know what I'll do. I'm bound to see him in town. And what if she's here? I won't be able to stand it." I shook my head and lit a match. "Here's to never again." and sent the letter up in flames.

* * *

_I hope the ring you gave to her, turns her finger green._

_I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me._

_I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well._

_Could you tell? By the flames that burned your words?_

_I never read your letter, 'cause I know what you'd say._

_Gimme that sunday school answer,_

_try to make it all okay.._

"Sam! Dinner!" I put my pen down and hurried downstairs to Gram's kitchen. I saw the looks I received as soon as I sat down. Pity, and nervous.

"Okay, what's goind on? Ya'll are looking at me like I'm a lost puppy, in the rain. Someone spill." "Please," I added, seeing Dad's face. "Well honey, it's nothing unusual. It's just, um-Jake's coming home. Tomorrow." Dad looked uneasy, as if waiting for an emotional teenager to pop out. But he should know better. I'm as stoic as the one who broke my heart. "Okay? Just like every other break-" "But Sam this is two months, not just two weeks for Spring Break; you avoided him then, you won't be able to now." Brynna interrupted, her face turning as red as her hair. "Sorry honey, we just want you to be okay." She looked at Dad. "We were invited to a party at Three Ponies. As close friends and neighbors, we're obligated to go..." "Put it this way Sam, they threatened to hire your Gram as a cater if we didn't go. No one's happy about the way things went down between you and Jake, but they'd like you there." Dad put in. Gram was quick to refute though,"If not, everyone would understand honey.." I shook my head. "No, it's fine. I'll go. No problem. May I be excused?" Dad nodded, but added, "And Sam? I'd like to hire him again, if it's okay with you of course-" "Wyatt!" Brynna gasped. "Brynna, it's okay. We need the help anyway." And with that, I mounted the stairs to my room.

* * *

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you._

_A trophy wife, oh how cute._

_Ignorance is bliss.._

_But when your day comes, and he's through with you._

_And he'll be through with you._

_You'll die together but alone..._

_You wrote me in a letter, you couldn't say it right to my face._

_Gimme that sunday school answer,_

_Repent yourself away!_

No matter how bad he hurt me, I will not give anyone the satisfactory of showing how damaged I am; I am a cowgirl, I am strong. Unbreakable.

I love to write, and my career path is to be a journalist, but I recently found that rythm and lyrics come to me. I don't even try, but I write them down as they come. As determined as I have become to be emotionless, my feelings have to have a release some way. And instead of writing a tragic story about a handsome, cheating boyfriend, I'll write a song about a head-strong girlfriend that was wronged. It makes me feel good. And one day, maybe, just maybe, I'll have the courage to send it to him. Maybe.

"Sammy!" Someone yelled. Judging by the deep voice, it had to be an Ely. "Sam Sammich!" Another Ely. "Quinn! Bryan! Oof-" and I was encased between two muscular bodies. After they released me, I gave them each proper hugs and promised to save a dance for each of them, like I do at every party. I sat on a log near the bonfire, mesmorized by the flames, licking at the stars above, like the flames that engulfed his letter reached for the sky. "Guess who!" said a familiar voice that covered my eyes. "Jen! I thought I caught a glimpse of blonde hair!" I turned to hug my friend. Since school ended two weeks ago, Jen had been at science and calculus camp. Yuck. "How was camp? I'll never understand why the heck you'd go to an educational camp right after school ended.." I laughed, finding it easy. "Oh Sam! It was amazing!..." Jen went on about the camp, the 'fun' and the people she met. However, she stopped in mid sentance when a tall figure and a slightly shorter one sat on logs across the fire from us.

Jacob Ely.

Our eyes locked. My stare was cold, while his was...sorry? Not sorry enough. His new girl, Kelly, was on his arm, her eyes shooting daggers at me. I refused to break first, and I didn't. He felt the power in my gaze and looked down.

Lyrics hit me like a brick wall. I whipped out my phone so fast, I swear Jen's head spun.

_Does it hurt, to know I'll never be there?_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere!_

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did.._

_I was the last to know._

_You knew, exactly what you would do,_

_And don't say, you simply 'lost your way'_

_She may believe you, but I never will..._

_Never again._

"Sam. What was that? That stare-off, then that note in your phone?" Jen asked, bringing me out of my reverie, after Jake and the beast were gone. "Never again, Jen, Never again.." and I walked off to find the twins for their dances.

"Quinn! Think that you can get out of our traditional dance, did ya?" I smiled sassily, and winked. "Never Sammy. We've missed our sister. All of us." he chuckled. "We haven't seen much of you since Jake fu-" "Language Quinn!" I chatised in Gram's voice. "-Screwed up...And Kelly.." he fake coughed. "Sam, we all dislike her! She's terrible.." he whined. I had to end this coversation. I spun around in his arms to the music,"We can't have this conversation Quinn. Let's just keep it light" And he did. He was flirtatious, funny and enlightening-typical Quinn. After three songs, I was spent, and told him so. He released me, and I got a soda to cool off.

I strolled to the barn to visit the horses, and my mind wandered back to lyrics.

_Never again, will I hear you._

_Never again, will I miss you._

_Never again, will I fall to you._

_Never._

_Never again, will I kiss you._

_Never again, will I want to._

_Never again, will I love you._

_Never._

I was overcome by emotions I tried so hard to repress. The pain of not being good enough, the anger for letting myself be hurt, the heartwrenching feeling of letting go.

I had to leave. It was okay, right? Gram had said no one would blame me. I whistled for Tempest, glad that I had chosen to ride her over. I swung up, tackless, as usual, and gently nudged her sides. As if feeling my urgency, she went straight into a lope, towards the party. I couldn't resist, seeing the fire a low pile of smoldering ash, turnng Tempest towards it, and pushing her to jump it; reminding everyone there of my first cattle-drive. Tempest, with so much trust in me, easily sailed over it, her shoulder clipping an unexpecting Kelly. A childish part of me pushed through and I laughed out loud as I urged Tempest into a gallop for home.

* * *

"Samantha Anne! You can't avoid this forever! You can't avoid me forever! As much as you like to pretend I don't exist, I still do! You can't do this!" I cannot believe he's saying these things to me. "Why the hell not Jacob?! You had no problem believing I didn't exist when you slept with her! Or made her your girlfriend! You have absolutely no right to come in here and tell me that I'm wrong for moving on!" I yelled back at him. Horses tossed their heads, not liking the screaming match. Kelly sat on a hay bale, seeming to enjoy this. "This isn't moving on, Sam! This is making us both much more miserable! To move on, to become friends again, that's when things get better again!" Unbelievable. "Bull! To be friends again? With my ex-boyfriend who cheated on me!? The only one who would feel better would be you! It would remove the guilt from you, but you know what? You deserve it!" I knew what I needed to do, so I sang.

_"'I hope the ring you gave to her, turns her finger green._

_I hope when you're in bed with her, you think of me._

_I would never wish bad things, but I don't wish you well._

_Could you tell? By the flames that burned your words?_

_I never read your letter, 'cause I know what you'd say._

_Gimme that sunday school answer,_

_try to make it all okay..' _ I'm not interested in your apologies Jake. I'm not even interested in talking to you. So I won't. I'll sing.

_'Does it hurt, to know I'll never be there?_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere!_

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did.._

_I was the last to know._

_You knew, exactly what you would do,_

_And don't say, you simply 'lost your way'_

_She may believe you, but I never will..._

_Never again._

_If she really knows the truth, she deserves you._

_A trophy wife, oh how cute._

_Ignorance is bliss.._

_But when your day comes, and he's through with you._

_And he'll be through with you._

_You'll die together but alone..._

_You wrote me in a letter, you couldn't say it right to my face._

_Gimme that sunday school answer,_

_Repent yourself away!_

_Does it hurt, to know I'll never be there?_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere!_

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did.._

_I was the last to know._

_You knew, exactly what you would do,_

_And don't say, you simply 'lost your way'_

_They may believe you, but I never will..._

_Never again._

_Never again, will I hear you._

_Never again, will I miss you._

_Never again, will I fall to you._

_Never._

_Never again, will I kiss you._

_Never again, will I want to._

_Never again, will I love you._

_Never._

_Does it hurt, to know I'll never be there?_

_Bet it sucks, to see my face everywhere!_

_It was you, who chose to end it like you did.._

_I was the last to know._

_You knew, exactly what you would do,_

_And don't say, you simply 'lost your way'_

_They may believe you, but I never will..._

_Never again.' _ You want my feelings, my thoughts, there. It's out. You will miss me." And with that, I walked out.


End file.
